


Chaederella

by Rainy_Summer



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fairy Minhyuk because why the hell not?, Humor, M/M, fairytale inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: Once upon a time, in a land far away...





	Chaederella

One upon a time, in a land far away, where people were as beautiful as flowers and their temper was as long or as short as their height, there lived beautiful boy called Chaederella. He was too beautiful to handle. When Chaederella's mother died, his father was stupid enough to marry an evil witch. To save the father from further embarassment, his name will not be mentioned in this story.  
Chaederella's step mother was a very cruel witch that even her own parents refused to name her. When the stupid father, who's name will not be mentioned, left on a journey and never came back, Chaederella was enslaved by his stepmother and stepbrothers. Changkyun, the youngest step brother, and the shorter, refused to call him by his name because he thought it was too long. So he started calling him Dodo and would always say "Dodo-ya, come here!" errday.  
The older stepbrother was not as short tempered as the younger because he was taller. However, he still treated Chaederella as a maid and would always instruct him to prepare a very intricate and difficult recipe of his favorite food, ramen.  
If it was in another universe, Chaederella would probably be pissed and would prefer to sleep rather than to cook and clean the house. But since they lived in a land far away where people were as beautiful as flowers and their temper was as long or as short as their height and Chaederella was 181 cm tall, he had no choice but to simply sip his coffee and move on with his life. Conceal don't feel, oh wait, that's from another story. I mean, have courage, be kind.  
One day, the palace invited every bachelor in the land to attend a ball in order to help the very handsome Prince Kihyun with anger management issues find his future husband.  
Though Chaederella wasn't interested with the prince, he asked his stepmother to allow him to attend the ball because dancing is life.  
The stepmother told him, "You can't go to the ball because you do not have beautiful clothes to wear."  
"It doesn't matter stepmother, I'll look good in anything."  
Wonho, after hearing what he said, became so jealous that he decided not to where anything to the ball except for a choker and booty shorts.  
In the end, the stepmother didn't allow Chaederella to attend the ball because what do you expect from a cruel stepmother?  
That night Hyungwon went to sleep early because there was nothing better to do. However, he was suddenly awaken by the appearance of a silver white haired boy who's smile is brighter than the sunshine.  
"Hi, my name is Lee Minhyuk, and I am your fairy godmother's bestfriend's nephew's neighbor and this isn't supposed to be my business but your fairy godmother, her bestfriend, and her bestfriend's nephew are all too lazy and they don't really care about you, but since I'm nice, I'm here to help you."  
"Oh thank you my fairy godmother's whatever! I really want to go to the ball!"  
They went to the kitchen and found Wonho's cup of ramen and Minhyuk turned it into a carriage.  
"But Minhyuk, there are no horses!"  
"No problem. I'll turn these five little mice into horses."  
"But Minhyuk, there are only four of them. Don't you know Math?"  
Minhyuk answered, "Gongbu hate, music like."  
For one final touch, Minhyuk turned two chicken drumstick into crystal earrings. He didn't turning Chaederellas clothes into new ones since he looks good on anything.  
"But remember, you need to come back before 12."  
"Why fairy godmother's whatever?"  
"Because I sleep at 12 and my power sleeps as well."  
Chaederella thought it's lame but kept quiet because he had to have courage and be kind.  
At the ball, the prince was very pissed with everything because that's his natural mood. His father, King Shownu, on the other hand was very busy ordering servants around with, "One more rice please!"  
No one attracted Prince Kihyun's attention, not even Wonho's booty shorts, until Chaederella arrived. Everyone noticed him because who wouldn't notice the tallest person in the room?  
Prince Kihyun and Chaederella danced all night long until Chaederella needed to leave, not only because it was already midnight but also because the prince's dance smelled.  
As he was about to run away, his crystal earrings fell on the floor and it changed back into chicken drumstick.  
"Chicken!" the prince exclaimed. From then on, the prince fell in love with Chaederella and decided to marry him.  
The evil stepmother was angry that her sons weren't chosen. She summoned giant bugs to destroy the castle. Her sons were like "EW, BUGS ARE GROSS!" and they betrayed their mother and sided with Chaederella.  
Lee Minhyuk appeared together with the seventeen dwarfs who were actually only thirteen, but with 3 units in one group so, 13+3+1=17. They tried to defend the castle but they were outnumbered so a lot of knights perished.  
The only knight who was left unharmed was Jooheon, he decided to hide because bugs are scary. However, with his honor at stake, he gathered up his remaining courage and went to the frontline. With conviction, he gathered all his energy on his two fingers and said, "KKUKKU KKAKKA!!!" and all of the giant bugs, along with the evil stepmother fell to their death.  
The seventeen dwarfs cheered and said, "Baksu, jak jak jak jak!"  
To celebrate his victory, Jooheon screamed, "I AM HIPHOP!"  
Changkyun, the stepbrother, was enamored with the knight that he already started dreaming of the mixtapes they would make together because babies are overrated.  
King Shownu, who was oblivious to what happened because he was in the bathroom for the nth time that day, immediately ordered the preparation for the marriage of Chaederella and Prince Kihyun after ordering for more foods.  
Wonho became the kingdom's official fashion designer and soon, booty shorts and crop tops became the land's national costume.  
Changkyun reformed and changed his name into I.M and became an honorary knight because of his resting bitch face and became close with Jooheon as they bonded over hiphop and dimples.  
Minhyuk asked to join the 17 dwarfs but they rejected because it would make them 18 or 14, whatever.  
Prince Kihyun ascended to the throne so Shownu retired and spent most of his time at the gym and at the dining room.  
All of them lived happily ever after except for Chaederella who suffered from King Kihyun's smelly dance for the rest of his life. The end.


End file.
